


i'm in love with the shape of you

by phichit-chu (howtobottlefame)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Dancing, Facials, Future Fic, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtobottlefame/pseuds/phichit-chu
Summary: Despite the distance and the busy schedules, two lives completely different than when they first met, despite everything they keep finding each other. They pull to the same place like they're each other's centre of gravity.





	i'm in love with the shape of you

 

 

 

Yuri spots him through the crowd easily, working at the DJ booth, one hand on the board and one holding his headphones against his ear. He stands out even when he's dressed in all black, the neon lights dancing around him, casting green and yellow over the sharp edges of his jaw and his nose. He looks hot like that, completely in his element in a way Yuri never saw when he was on the ice.

 

Of all the places, of all the clubs in Greece, they find each other here. Yuri's come to expect it by now. It was Moscow at first, then Paris, a nightclub in Venice, a music festival in Ibiza, even once at a family-owned café in Spain, the same place where it all began. Despite the distance and the busy schedules, two lives completely different than when they first met, despite everything they keep finding each other. They pull to the same place like they're each other's centre of gravity.

 

He doesn't go to him right away, choosing to dance among the crowd instead, knowing Otabek will spot him in time. He knows the effect he has on people, playing coy even as he notices the many stares aimed his way, the way heads turn as he comes to the centre of the dancefloor, hips swaying to the beat, his hair like liquid gold as he runs his fingers through the strands, then down over his chest, his exposed belly. The music is great as always and Yuri loses himself in it, feeling the low bass resonate through his body. He dances alone for a while before he finally indulges a few of the men staring at him, letting them pull him against their chest, their hands everywhere and possessive of something they'll never get. He goes from one to another quickly, bored easily when he knows what awaits for him later.

 

Three songs end before it happens, noticing the change in music right away. The beat is similar but Yuri notices the change to a rock remix, rather than the electronic music characteristic of the club. It's something he likes more and he knows it's time. He goes to a large man with clear intent, hips swaying seductively and the man welcomes him easily. It's only part of his plan, the way he lets him wrap his arms around his waist, a large thigh pressed between his own. He's facing him, and though the man is big and hot it's not what he wants.

 

It takes him a moment but he finally feels it, two hands reaching for his hips from behind, and Yuri doesn't even need to turn around to know who they belong to. Otabek's arms sneak around his waist and pull him away from the man before he gets a chance to complain. His response is immediate, his whole body reacting as he presses himself to the length of Otabek's chest, feeling the hard muscles against his back. It's good to know he's still working out even after retiring.

 

"It took you long enough," he tells him, his voice loud enough for Otabek to hear him above the music.

 

"It's good to see you, too." His hands are firm on Yuri's hips, following the movement and keeping him close, though it's not like Yuri would've pulled away even if he could.

 

It's easy, the familiarity they've built, even after not seeing each other and barely talking for almost six months. Yuri dances and Otabek follows and it's like they're the only two people in the club, the noise and the lights and Otabek's warm chest against him drowning out everything else. Yuri moves to the beat of the music and Otabek follows, never staying more than a breath away.

 

"You look hot," Otabek says, his voice low right into his ear and Yuri tries not to shiver. "I know," he says instead, grin wide as fingers stroke the skin exposed below his crop top. His hand is warm and Yuri places his own hand above Otabek's, moving it with clear purpose so it slips under the fabric of his top, towards his chest. Even with the music, he hears a low groan coming from him and he has to smile, knowing it's working. Otabek's predictable here but it doesn't make it any less exciting.

 

The song transitions into a different one but the rhythm is the same and Yuri doesn't have to ask to know Otabek prepared the playlist for him before stepping out of the booth, with the kind of music he prefers. He thanks him for that the best way he knows how, his ass fitting perfectly against his crotch, pressing back ever so slightly every time he sways his hips. They're so close now, Otabek's heat radiating through their clothes and warming him up, and Yuri closes his eyes, letting himself feel it, every muscle of Otabek's body, his hand stroking firmly under his top, the way he presses his face into the crook of his neck, breathing him in. It's intoxicating and he thanks whatever's responsible for making them find each other despite everything.

 

He keeps one hand on Otabek's, threading their fingers together, and strokes his long hair with the other one, pushing it away from his face and over one shoulder and the moment his neck is exposed he feels warm lips there. He feels something in his stomach tighten at the contact and he tips his head a little to the side to give him more space, kissing over the length of his neck up to the back of his ear and Yuri swallows whatever sounds threaten to embarrass him.

 

"I missed you." Otabek's voice is like molten gold, warming him up. He doesn't answer, letting his body speak for him as he presses himself impossibly closer to him, until he can feel every edge and every line of Otabek's body, from his strong thighs all the way to his broad shoulders. He turns his head a little to the side, his hand coming up behind them to thread his fingers through Otabek's hair and kisses him hard, his lips soft and his tongue pressing into his mouth. He doesn't stop dancing even as they kiss, his hips unrelenting against Otabek's. The kiss leaves him breathless, his lower lip caught between Otabek's teeth, and he has to groan into his mouth when there's a thigh suddenly pushed between his legs, pressing hard against him.

 

" _Beka_ ," he wants to feel embarrassed by how needy his voice sounds when he pulls back to gasp for air, trying to get his lungs to start working again. He changes tactics then, having a clear goal in his mind. He fights back the urge to kiss him again and starts focusing on the music instead, letting his eyes fall closed and leaning his head back against Otabek's shoulder as he starts moving his hips in earnest, his intention clear as every movement ends with his ass rubbing hard against his crotch. He's wearing tight leggings, clinging perfectly to the curve of his ass, while Otabek's pants are loose and he has to grin at how perfect it is for what he wants.

 

He takes control again, finding Otabek's hand again to push underneath his top, all the way up to his chest and over his nipples, already hard against his palm. He plays all of his cards, by now knowing fully well what gets him going, knowing exactly how to move to get Otabek groaning low into his ear. He doesn't give him time to breath as he grinds against him, his ass fitting perfectly against him, and feels him quickly growing hard. The fabric of his pants is soft and he can feel him perfectly, the outline of his dick pressing against his ass. There are a few people looking their way but he doesn't even notice, his focus in one place only.

 

It doesn't take long after that, Otabek's breathing ragged against his ear, his grip on his hips tightening until almost bruising, and Yuri grins when he feels him thrusting a little against him, less like dancing and more like something that has Yuri shivering in anticipation.

 

"Yura," his voice sounds raw, almost primal, and Yuri feels the satisfaction of getting exactly what he wanted. "Let's go," he speaks into the crook of his neck, thrusting his hips against him as if to make a point. He's fully hard against him now, Yuri can feel the outline of his dick perfectly, curving up inside his pants.

 

He teases him a little more, waiting until the song is over before he turns to grin at him. "Why? Are you not having fun?" He tests Otabek's patience, looking at him through his lashes innocently, though he's anything but.

 

"Come on. My bike's right outside."

 

He pretends to think about it for a bit, until Otabek's patience starts to fray and he groans again. "Nope. I don't want to wait." He doesn't give him time to reply, taking his hand and pulling him through the crowd, pushing a few sweaty bodies so they can make their way to the bathroom.

 

The music becomes muffled when the door closes behind them, though it still resonates through the walls, feeling the loud beat even through the floor tiles. Yuri doesn't waste any time, just as eager as Otabek now that he has him the way he wants. He pushes him into the nearest booth, uncaring about the fact that his legs can be seen under the door when he drops to his knees. It's filthy, the floor sticky where he kneels, the walls scribbled with obscene drawings and a few phone numbers, but he doesn't find the energy to care when his face is right in front of Otabek's crotch and he sees the state he's in. He's painfully hard under his pants, the outline of his dick perfectly clear, and when he looks up at him his mouth is parted and his eyes are half-lidded, want written all over his face.

 

He doesn't find the energy to keep teasing him, his own desire rising as he unbuttons his pants and pulls them down to his knees. He kisses him through his underwear, open-mouthed and wet right where he's already staining the fabric, and the sigh Otabek lets out at the contact is enough to get him going.

 

When he pulls his underwear down and takes his dick out, bobbing against his stomach, Yuri's mouth waters. They've been here countless times, every time they've found each other through the years, and still Yuri doesn't get used to this, excitement running through his veins like it's the first time they've been together. He had been unexperienced then and the length of his dick had knocked the breath out of him. Otabek had been embarrassed, saying over and over he didn't want to hurt him, that he could take his time. Now, though, Yuri takes him easily, running the flat of his tongue over the length of it, all the way up to curl at the tip, and Otabek's groan resonates through the walls.

 

He takes his sweet time with him, licking up and down the length, the tip of his tongue following the vein that pops out from the bottom, before taking it into his mouth, thoroughly enjoying the weight of it against his tongue, the tip pressing against the inside of his cheek.

 

When he looks up through his lashes, Otabek's gaze is fixed on his mouth, his lips covered in spit as they wrap tight around his dick. Otabek reaches up to stroke his fingers through Yuri's hair, brushing it away from his face and pulling it back in a makeshift ponytail. He doesn't push him but Yuri takes it as encouragement anyway, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard and the moan he gets out of him is reward enough.

 

It's still ridiculously big, even with the experience he has now, and he curls one hand around the base when he can't take it all the way into his mouth, stroking it like that when the tip hits his throat. He starts building up a pace, steadying himself with a hand on Otabek's bare thigh, feeling the muscles there flexing as he starts bobbing his head up and down, taking him as far as he can handle before his eyes water.

 

He vaguely hears the bathroom door opening and closing again but he pays it no mind, the sounds Otabek makes a much sweeter sound.

 

He does all the things he knows Otabek likes, what makes him moan the loudest, hollowing his cheeks and sucking when he pulls back, curling his tongue under the tip, rolling his balls in the palm of his free hand, until Otabek's fingers clench where they hold his hair, tightening slightly, and his thighs shake and he knows he's close.

 

He hadn't paid any attention to his own dick, painfully hard inside his leggings, and he moves one hand down to take himself out, never stopping the movements of his head. He strokes himself fast, heady with the taste and smell of Otabek all around him. Six months were way too much. He rubs his thumb over his own tip and moans loud around Otabek's dick.

 

" _Fuck… Yura_ …" It's all the warning he gets, giving him nothing but a couple seconds to pull off before Otabek's coming _hard_. He opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out, letting his come stain his cheeks and cover the flat of his tongue. He strokes him through his orgasm, getting the last drop on his tongue. He waits until Otabek stops shaking and opens his eyes to look at him, it's only then that he closes his mouth and swallows, grinning when Otabek curses.

 

He stays on his knees, wide eyes looking up at him, and continues stroking himself. Otabek's hand is warm where it cups his cheek and he leans into the touch, his cheek is covered in come and Otabek gathers it with his thumb before he presses it against Yuri's lips, pushing lightly until he opens his mouth and takes it in, sucking on his finger until it's clean. "Fuck, you're beautiful," he sounds completely breathless and honest, like he's still surprised by it, and Yuri feels all of his body warming at the praise. "You're so good like that," he knows what that does to him, uses it against him until Yuri's mewling, stroking himself faster until his toes are curling and his whole body shakes, coming in his hand and over his stomach, Otabek's name on his lips.

 

It takes him a while to get his breath back, accepting Otabek's hand to pull himself up to his feet again, shaking the dust off his knees. They pull their clothes back into place and Otabek offers him a piece of toilet paper that he accepts gratefully to clean the drying come off his cheek and his stomach. "You got it in my hair," he pulls a face, trying to clean it off.

 

"Sorry," he replies but the smirk on his face shows he's everything but. "Where are you staying?"

 

"At the Royal." He checks they're properly dressed before following him out of the booth.

 

"Mine's closer, come on."

 

They make their way out of the club, into the cold night air. They get on the bike and when Yuri's arms wrap tight around him it almost feels like no time has passed at all.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twitter](twitter.com/yuriotabk)
> 
> kudos/comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
